Rob Paulsen
Robert Frederick "Rob" Paulsen III is an American voice actor and singer, who has done countless voice roles in various films, TV shows, and video games. He is best known for providing the voices of Raphael and Donatello in the 1987 series and 2012 series of respectively, as well as Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff in , Pinky from the segments of Animaniacs (as well as its subsequent spin-off series), Antoine Depardieu in the cartoon version of Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)|Sonic the Hedgehog, Rev Runner in , Carl Wheezer and Doppy Doppweiler in and , Gordon in the series , Mark Chang and additional voices in the Nickelodeon series , and Peck the Rooster in Barnyard and its spin-off TV series, Back at the Barnyard and Jack Fenton, Box Ghost, and Nicolai Technus in . His Disney roles include voicing Gusto Gummi in Adventures of the Gummi Bears, P.J. in Goof Troop and its follow-up films, Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (replacing Christopher Daniel Barnes), Reuben (a.k.a. Experiment 625) in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise, and many others. He also replaced Cheech Marin as the voice of Banzai in Timon & Pumbaa. In addition to Mickey Mouse & Friends, he voiced Toodles in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Disney Roles Jose Carioca Pose.jpg|'José Carioca' (1999–present) Jaq.png|'Jaq' (currently) Bert (Cinderella).jpeg|'Bert' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Cinderella2 0524.jpg|'Grand Duke' (2002–present) Cinderella2 1030.jpg|'Baker' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Flower Vendor.jpg|'Flower Vendor' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) 640px-Cinderella2 0509.jpg|'Sir Hugh' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Otis.jpeg|'Otis' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Cecil B De Vil.png|'Cecil B. De Vil' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Char 12235.jpg|'Akela' (Jungle Cubs) Hathi1996.png|'Colonel Hathi' (Jungle Cubs; Season 1) g1093.jpg|'Gusto Gummi' (Gummi Bears) Flash the Wonderdog.jpg|'Flash the Wonder Dog' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Steelbeak.png|'Steelbeak' (Darkwing Duck) Gladstone Finds a Dollar.jpg|'Gladstone Gander' (DuckTales) Pj.jpg|'P.J.' (1992–present) Goof Troop - Leech.jpg|'Leech' (Goof Troop) Prince-Eric-leading-men-of-disney-6174553-768-576.jpg|'Prince Eric' (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Turtle.jpg|'The Troubadour' (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) Fox 065.jpg|'Chief' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Reuben (Experiment 625).png|'Reuben' (''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise) Houdini (Experiment 604).png|'Houdini' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Frenchfry.png|'Frenchfry' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 110 - Squeak.png|'Squeak' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 267 - Wishy-Washy.png|'Wishy-Washy' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Profile - Lax.png|'Lax' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 044 - Forehead.jpg|'Forehead' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Duckav.jpg|'Donald Duck' (as The Duck Avenger) Tinkerbell352.jpg|'Bobble' (Tinkerbell films) Image 0048.jpg|'Hades' (singing voice in Mickey's House of Villains) Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-2765-1-.jpg|'Ink Spot' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Banzai.png|'Banzai' (Timon & Pumbaa and The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure) Mads.jpg|'Mad Dog McGraw' (Timon & Pumbaa) Martin Pardon.png|'Martin Pardon' (Timon & Pumbaa) Chef Claude.jpg|'Chef Claude' (Timon & Pumbaa) Bn9.png|'Ralph the Snake' (Timon & Pumbaa) Harry-A Wolf in Cheap Clothing83.png|'Harry' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Swindler.jpg|'Dr. Swindle' (Mighty Ducks) Char 33538.jpg|'Borg' (Mighty Ducks) Prince Wally.png|'Prince Wally' (Kim Possible) Hank Perkins.jpg|'Hank Perkins' (Kim Possible) Thad.gif|'Thad Rochefort-Chaise' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Head Counselor Jenkins.png|'Head Counselor Jenkins' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Malsquando1.jpg|'Malsquando' (Dave the Barbarian) Tumblr mpkpy9f4QO1rkr0kvo1 500.png|'Jacques' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Nigelnightshade.jpg|'Nigel Nightshade' (Quack Pack) char 68853 thumb.jpg|'Toodles' (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) Vlcsnap-2015-04-21-21h10m43s098.png|'Donald Drake' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Vlcsnap-2015-04-22-17h41m21s976.png|'Percy' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Captain Finn.jpg|'Captain Finn' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Friendlyrobocat.jpg|'Tom' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Heebeejeebee1.png|'Heebee' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Tingaling.png|'Ting-a-Ling' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 230 Love Is A Many Splintered Thing arsenaloyal - YouTube2.jpg|'Erol' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Emperor.png|'Emperor Dim Sun' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Doc5.png|'Louie' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Ggh79.jpg|'Shaka Baka' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Raccoon Winnie the Pooh.png|'Raccoon' (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) Tricky Travis.jpg|'Tricky Travis' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Ray Jay n Jay Jay.jpg|'Ray Jay and Jay Jay' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Peck and Barker.png|'Sheriff Barker' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Batty Belfry.png|'Batty Belfry' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones02.png|'Captain Buzzard Bones' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Gustav svtfoe.png|'Gustav/Charlie Booth' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) HFluffyLIGDLDL.png|'Fluffy' (102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue) AP.png|'AP' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Char 32147.jpg|'Ian Wazselewski' (Teacher's Pet) Never Cry Pig - Hoagie Pig.png|'Hoagie Pig' (Bonkers) Vernon Nightmare Ned.png|'Vernon' (Nightmare Ned) 1470463 1429134926251 full.png|'Prince Jeeki' (Mulan II) Walter One Cut Wally Burns.png|'Walter "One Cut Wally" Burns' (The Replacements) Macoco.jpg|'Macoco' (Elena of Avalor) Gallery Rob Paulsen SDCC.jpg|Rob Paulsen attending the 2011 San Diego Comic Con. Rob Paulsen & Maurice LaMarche NYCC.jpg|Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche speak onstage at the 2018 New York Comic Con. External links * * *Official website Category:Voice actors Category:American people Category:People Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kim Possible Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Lion King Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Males Category:Planes Category:1950s births Category:The Jungle Book Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:People from Michigan Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Fairies Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Studio Ghibli Category:DuckTales Category:Goof Troop Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The 7D Category:Quack Pack Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Legacy Collection Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Actors Category:Nightmare Ned Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Bonkers Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Mulan Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Comedians Category:TaleSpin Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Singers Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Aladdin Category:Fox